


Their Place

by angie0924



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Dragon Age Spoilers, Iron Bull Feels, One Shot, POV Iron Bull, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angie0924/pseuds/angie0924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot of Iron Bull with Lavellan, warning: a bit angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Place

“Hey Kadan,” The Iron Bull said, speaking in almost a whisper. “Do you remember the first time I had to help you do your hair? You thought it was really terrible and you complained that you had to brush out knots from your hair for days. Man. You were not happy. I liked the style I gave you though. It made you look wild. Not as wild as the night with the chandelier though.”

Dry leaves and twigs crunched under each heavy footstep Bull took. This hill was a lot steeper than he remembered. He really didn’t know why the top was Lavellan’s favorite spot to spend time with him. Nice view, he guessed.

“Geez, you got heavy. But, you’re tired, so I guess you can use this excuse to be cradled in my huge arms right?” He chuckled. Silence fell on the two for a while he continued to carry her up the big hill. The battle with that asshole Solas, or Fen or whatever really gave them a hard time. A lot of people on both sides died. But Team Inquisitor and the Chargers fought hard as hell. A fennec shrieked in the distance. Bull hated those damn things. They put on cute faces but their weird little scream freaked him out. She was the only one who knew about this little secret of his. Lavellan always thought they were cute though.

“Kadan. I’m a better man to have met you. I don’t think I’ve told you that enough. Six years ago, when I first met you, I didn’t think I’d be in so deep with a woman. I don’t know how or when it happened with you, hell, I still don’t know but I’m glad it did. Shit. Can you imagine how how much crap Krem would be giving me right now? ‘Look at you Chief. Her worship’s got you all sweet and soft now, like a big sweet roll.’ Asshole.”

Bull stopped to look at the sky and make sure he was going the right way. The forest was dark, and the smell of blood was still strong in the air. He used to revel in the scent of tangy, copper and sound of pain but now it was making him uneasy. His stomach began to churn and he felt a deep sense of urgency in his chest. He had to get to the top of the hill. His heavy footsteps picked up pace. How fucking far is it to the top anyway? It feels like he’s been walking forever and for once in his life, his entire body ached.

“We’re almost there Kadan. I can feel it.”

He was running now. He didn’t know why. He felt her legs flop around and just held her tighter to his chest. He would never let her go. He broke through the treeline and finally found the spot, their spot. It was the only place that wasn’t covered in dead leaves and plants. It was more of a cliff, if anything, but overlooked a valley with a river cutting through the mountains. He suddenly remembered why Lavellan loved this place so much. There was a patch of flowers that grew here. They had snow white petals with a lavender center.

“Those flowers. They look a lot like you Kadan.” He exhaled, recalling the memory. Bull walked over to the flowers patch, and fell to his knees, still hugging Lavellan close to his body. He picked the prettiest flower he saw and weaved it into her hair.

“You’re still the strongest, and most beautiful person I know Kadan.” He leaned down to kiss her soft lips. They were cold and she didn’t kiss him back. And the reality of everything finally hit him. It was the hardest thing he came to realize and made his insides freeze. That fucking self-made god hit her hard with his last spell. She fought so hard. Fire and ice shooting back and forth on the battlefield. But Solas. Fucking Solas actually got a hit in and it was a bad one. As soon as he saw her go down he grabbed her and just ran to that hill. He didn’t even stop to think.

But now he was here. And so was she. And he just wanted to sit here and stare at her a little longer. Their dragon neckalces tangling together. He never wanted to leave her. She was his Boss and his Kadan.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write out how Bull might act if the woman he loved were to die in battle. I might make it longer and beef it up some more but who knows? I hope you all enjoy feelsy Bull because I adore the big goofball.


End file.
